


I'll See You Safely Home

by Hartwin_Casualty (Cody_Thomas)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Even I have my limits apparently, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, I could have made it worse but didn't, M/M, Medical Procedures, Squickly Sweet, Tending Wounds, abusive neglect, aftermath of neglect, mentions of bugs and insects, tending the sick/wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/pseuds/Hartwin_Casualty
Summary: Harry has been captured and is a prisoner in the worst prison in the world. Eggsy has come to get him out, clean him up, and take him home.T/W for mentions of bugs and descriptive gore from wounds needing treated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had a shorter version of this posted on my tumblr, and decided to clean it up, expand it a bit and post it, since I was quite fond of how it turned out. Hope you enjoy!

Eggsy had been in a lot of rank places in his life, seen a lot of foul things, seen a whole lot of people being ugly to each other, but nothing compared to the foul and reeking Thailand prison he currently found himself in. Technically he was there on a ‘diplomatic mission’, identifying a potential prisoner that was being brought up on charges in another country, but the only diplomacy he wanted to show anyone right now was a bullet through all of the guard’s heads for being able to treat anyone like this no matter what they had done.

The only reason they were cooperating with him at all had been because of the insanely high bribes he’d given them, otherwise, he’d have had to fight his way in, then out, on a mere possibility, or in then out with someone who might not even be able to walk at the moment. And he was supposed to try and remain inconspicuous if he could.

They arrived at the tiny cramped cell crammed with ten men jammed inside of a space meant for two, each of them shackled to the walls, many of them rocking or muttering to themselves The man on the end was systematically pulling out his hair and pounding his head against the wall. The one in the middle though, he was who Eggsy was interested in.

Even beneath the filth, long matted hair, and beard, there was no mistaking those eyes. He nodded to the guard, pointed out the prisoner he wanted, and the guard set a key into the cell door that looked like it just might have been rusted shut entirely. As soon as the door was open the guard brandished his club at the men in warning should they attempt any trouble, before unlocking the chain and all but throwing the freed prisoner at Eggsy with an angry and disgusted snarl that couldn’t have been anything flattering. Eggsy was too distracted to care. He clapped the cuffs on too thin wrists and led the weakened man out of the jail as fast as he could.

They said nothing the entire way back to Eggsy’s hotel, the cuffs removed nearly the moment they were away from the prison’s walls, and a blanket draped around too thin shoulders in order to keep the public away from Harry, and Harry away from the public. Eggsy nearly carried him up the stairs, then led him into the finest room you could buy in Thailand, and straight into the tub where a large plastic garbage bag was waiting along with a plastic stool. Clothes and blanket removed and bagged, (both Harry’s and Eggsy’s) followed by Eggsy donning a medical grade cleansuit, hair cap, and gloves, before meticulously giving Harry a hot shower with liquid soap and soft soapy flannel. Most likely the first real cleaning Harry had had in months. Harry was draping his chest over the stool because he couldn’t stand for that long, and his legs and bottom were too covered with infected sores to sit anywhere comfortably. His skin was mottled yellow, green, and purple with bruises of varying ages, and Eggsy saw red. On top of everything else that had been done to him, they had beaten him too. Eggsy plotted the guard’s imminent demises in vivid detail as he worked.

After the worst of the dirt and filth was washed off, Eggsy gently shaved Harry by hand; arms, legs, pubes, pits, chest, beard, even his head. It was a far easier method of getting rid of the lice and fleas that plagued him than a conventional chemical treatment. The hair was also gathered and bagged, then tied off before Eggsy washed Harry again for good measure. He then had to go over every inch of Harry’s body head to toe, removing any lingering nits and fleas he could find, rinsing him off one final time, then pat drying him gently. Eggsy cleaned up the bathroom and removed his protective layers, while letting Harry slowly brush his teeth, before leading Harry into the bedroom to treat his wounds.

The open pressure sores on Harry’s back, bottom, and thighs were all terribly infected, and Eggsy didn’t hesitate to give him a large shot of antibiotics and was especially generous with the numbing injections around the edges before Merlin step by step guided him as he fully cleaned them out, packed the worst ones with a special enzyme treated gauze, stitched the smaller ones where needed, and taped them like a seasoned pro. If Eggsy then took a short bathroom break to get ill and brush his teeth, he didn’t feel like it made him any less of a badass for being able to treat the horrific wounds in the first place. Merlin also probably hadn’t meant Eggsy to hear him ordering the staff to get the machinery for skin grafts on standby, and it about broke Eggsy’s heart, because it meant an even longer healing time for Harry than they had hoped.

He bound each of Harry’s fingers, then hands, gently with gauze, hoping to not only save Harry’s fingernails, but to also keep Harry from scratching at himself, most of his body covered in sores, insect bites, and poorly healing scabs. Three of Harry’s teeth were also loose from malnutrition and scurvy. Fucking SCURVY. Eggsy internally swore that at the first opportunity he was going to salt and burn that place off the fucking map.

Merlin walked Eggsy through putting in an IV though it was really hard to find the vein with Harry so dehydrated, and exactly which fluids to add from the giant selection of bags he had been sent in with. Poor man ended up with eight bags on the line, including saline, painkillers, antibiotics, vitamins, minerals, and plasma, and another eight to be put on as soon as the others emptied.

Originally Eggsy was going to be sent in with a fully licensed nurse who could have done everything, including installing a pic line to make everything a million times easier. But a car accident three hours before takeoff had left him without anyone with the proper documentation, alias, clearance, and experience on such short notice, due to the nurse now having a broken leg with internal bleeding and therefore unable to fly, and they weren’t willing to leave Harry there another minute.

So Eggsy and Merlin were winging it, and Eggsy was gaining a shit ton more respect for people who made this sort of thing their daily jobs. Putting in a catheter was next, as well as putting Harry in adult diapers, being warned that Harry’s body would start uncontrollably getting rid of things as soon as it got something in his system to replace them with, starting with his kidneys.

If there was only one thing that Eggsy could be grateful for at the moment, beyond the fact Harry was at least still alive, it was that Harry didn’t have to look less than perfect in front of anyone but himself and Merlin right now, who he knew would never judge him for it. Harry’s pride might seem like a ridiculous thing to be able to spare at the moment, but with everything that had been taken from him recently, being able to keep one thing which was such an integral part of the man made Harry seem quite a bit less broken.

With his hands bound, Harry couldn’t even hold a spoon on his own, so Eggsy patiently fed him the soup instead and let him drink the warm broth with a straw. Tiny bites of bread, a couple small cups of apple juice and pedialyte, and even a hard boiled egg that Harry was looking at longingly and Eggsy couldn’t deny him. He cut it into slices to make it easier for Harry to eat. Afterwards Eggsy felt comfortable that there was enough on Harry’s stomach to tolerate the multiple meds he’d have to take orally, and that even now Merlin was instructing him on what to give Harry, and how much, in order to take care of whatever Harry had picked up in that dreadful place.

Afterwards Eggsy cleaned up all of the evidence of their existence, and took all the trash and put it into a sealed biohazard bag that was coming back with them to be properly disposed of. He took his own shower, got into standard ‘blend in’ tourist fare, and put Harry into the softest full cotton tshirt and yoga pants to avoid friction on the wounds, before putting him in bed lying comfortably on his side. The man was already half asleep from the meds. Eggsy finally managed to speak to Harry after curling around his back, avoiding putting any pressure on his wounds, and trying his best to keep the tears in check.

“You went and got it backwards. It’s supposed to be you hauling _my_ arse out the clink, remember?”

“I do apologize Eggsy, but I’m afraid I wasn’t granted the benefit of a phone call.” Harry replied, voice rough and hoarse and barely even sounding like himself if not for the snark.

“You fucking had me worried to death Harry.”

“I shall endeavor to not be captured again.”

“Bollocks. I don’t believe you for a second. I’m tagging your arse the minute we get home so this can’t _ever_ happen again.”

“Eggsy-”

“Sub. Dermal. Trackers. Harry. I ain’t losing your arse ever again, and ESPECIALLY not for six fucking months. You can only skirt and cheat death so many times ‘fore she comes to collect and isn’t gentle or polite about it anymore, and you’ve been toeing the line way too close for my liking. ‘Sides ain’t like it won’t be goin’ both ways. I can find YOUR arse anywhere on the planet, and you can find MY arse anywhere on the planet. After all, fair is fair, right?”

Harry sighed, knowing Eggsy was right. He’d be grounded for at least six months of healing, physiotherapy, counseling, and psych evals anyway, standard protocol after a prolonged capture and torture, longer, if he didn’t heal well. He also knew just how sorry of a shape he was in, he’d seen himself in the mirror, Eggsy had every right to be upset. “Very well.” He murmured, pressing Eggsy’s hand up just enough that he could kiss the fingers before letting them press against his chest, seeking out his heartbeat. “Fair is fair Darling.”

There were few places on Harry not wrapped in gauze or covered in some sort of bandages at the moment, but any bare skin along his neck and shoulders Eggsy still found unerringly with his lips, pressing tender kiss after tender kiss. If Harry noticed the tears seeping into his shirt collar, he made no mention of it. Harry eventually fell asleep cradled in Eggsy’s arms, never even noticing the needle Eggsy slipped in his IV to keep him that way so he could be transported back to headquarters safely.

“Sleep Love, I’ve gotcha. I’ll get you home safe and sound.”

Harry wouldn’t stir or feel pain the entire way back, and Eggsy for one was grateful. As far as rescue missions went, this was one of the most peaceful extractions ever. “Safe and sound.” Eggsy said, pulling the blankets up around them tighter. Harry would be out for twenty-four hours, he’d sleep through the flight and surgery undisturbed. Their ride was already on its way to get their previously undocumented Brit to the private airfield where their plane was waiting. The plane was doing an extra check and a refueling, since no dashing rescues had been required. “I love you, you ridiculous man.” Eggsy said before closing his eyes and listening to Harry breathe until he and his husband could get well on their way back to London, and their own special brand of normal.

 

 The End

**Author's Note:**

> Do all of yourselves favors, and NEVER research how to treat pressure wounds (bed sores), and ESPECIALLY do not click any of the links on youtube. Just don't. Save yourself. I actually found my squick limit, and I have both held a human brain, and looked through the empty eye sockets of a cadaver before and my only reaction was to think it was cool. (Cadaver lab WAS cool, very VERY cool. Bedsores are not, don't go there.)


End file.
